Never Forgive Him
by Minum12345
Summary: (Benio x Kamui.) I've literally seen only one picture for this ship and no fanfics which disappoints me so I wrote my own short little one. This takes place a few days after the episode where Rokuro and Benio fought Yuto and Benio got her 'upgrade' from Kamui. Sorry, I just ship them quite a lot.


The purple haired exorcist slowly rubs her two legs, remembering the pain of losing them. But they're there now, almost like she never lost them. They felt the same too. But these weren't her legs anymore... They were a Kegare's power. It was thanks to Kamui that Benio was given these legs. Now she was like Rokuro. But... The thought of her second worst enemy, after her brother, helping her, just didn't sit right with her. It wasn't like anything was wrong with her new legs; she could still run, jump, and more, and she was even stronger when exorcising, but... Kamui killed her parents. And someday, she planned to exorcise him too. But the thought of him, doing an act of kindness... No, this was no kindness.. It was a curse. He wanted her to get stronger to entertain him. That's _all_.

Benio sighed deeply as she got up from her bed, deciding she'd go for a quick night jog again for this night. Although it had been a few days after the big fight with Yuto, everything was almost the same as before their fight now since both herself and Rokuro had healed up and were back to exorcisms. As Benio left the villa, she began her jog as she ran down the street, not paying much attention to her surroundings, just thinking. When she ran, she worked up an appetite, which was why she was currently thinking of ohagi. Benio was about to head to the store when suddenly Kinako turned into his familiar form and jumped out in front of her. "Benio-sama! Benio-sama! It's horrible, there's a powerful Kegare nearby!" His tone was high and full of worry as it was every time he came out to tell her. "What are you going to do? Are you facing it alone or getting the runt?"

"I think I can handle it myself." Benio just answered, stopping. "I don't need Rokuro all the time." She got out her talisman.

"Careful, Benio-sama!" Her familiar warned as he disappeared back around her neck into a necklace.

"Magano gate, open!" Benio called out, as it opened and brought her inside Magano. Once inside, she saw the huge ugly looking Kegare that was giving off quite a strong presence. "I can take this on myself... Like old times." She muttered to herself, taking out another talisman then using it on her legs, another for her mask, another for her arms, even another for her body, and finally two for her two swords. Then with her rapid speed, Benio attacked the Kegare over and over. It wasn't doing much damage though, proving how strong it really was. Just as Benio went for a harder hit in the center of it, the Kegare suddenly smacked her right off itself with its big arm, sending the exorcist flying back roughly. "This... Used to be so easy..." After meeting Rokuro, all the Kegare seemed so much more stronger. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep up by herself, but with Rokuro... A Kegare like this may have already have been defeated by the Twin Star Exorcists...-

Too much thinking got her another hard smack from the Kegare. The purple haired exorcist coughed on some blood as she managed to get up. "I can't believe how weak I am alone..." She mumbled to herself, although some part of her already knew she was. Just when she was going to attack again, the Kegare was suddenly attacked by someone else who was faster, and then was exorcised. Benio stopped and watched as Kamui now stood in front of the exorcised Kegare.

"What's one of the Twin Star's doing alone? I figured they never separated now." Kamui spoke in his monotone tone. "I hope you weren't trying to die, you still have to live so you can get stronger and entertain me again."

"You should be worried..." Benio said back to him. "Next time, Rokuro and I are going to exorcise you."

Kamui just shrugged, seeming unconcerned like he knew that wouldn't happen anyway. "As long as it's entertaining."

Benio could tell he doubted their strength, and it kind of pissed her off. It pissed her off since she remembered how when he was in his Kegare form, he doubted her parents strength too and easily beat them. In fact, killed them. She looked down at the ground and said confidently, "...You will be exorcised, and we'll have you tremble and cry just like you had my parents and I do." She threatened, shaking slightly herself now.

Kamui watched, slightly amused. Most people who he's left alive were either killed by something else or never came back to Magano because of him, so she was the first human to ever hold a grudge against him and be so powerful. She was a Twin Star of course, so she would only get stronger, which Kamui was looking forward to. Perhaps he finally would meet someone who could entertain him enough that could even _beat_ him. Yes, even if he died, he'd be fine with it if he was satisfied. "You should know Kegare and Basara don't tremble or cry. We don't have feelings."

"I promise, you will! You'll discover them for the first time, and you'll cry for forgiveness!" Benio screamed at him, not quite like herself since she was caught up in the moment. She finally stopped herself from trembling as she looked right at him quite seriously and almost a bit scarily. "...But don't worry. I'll give you ten seconds to choose your death, just like you do for everyone else." She took out her talisman, and without waiting for a reply from him or saying anything more, she opened the gate back to her world and returned to it, leaving Kamui there.

"I think I was right... That human just might be the most interesting thing in this lifetime." Kamui spoke aloud to himself.


End file.
